The Network Chronicles
by Sn0wbreeze
Summary: After a year of the Cybeasts' rampage, peace has returned. But there will be a new crisis that is about to unfold. Will Lan, Geo and company be strong enough to stop them?
1. Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Hole

This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. If you find spelling mistake/s kindly message me right away!

This fanfiction takes place 1 year after Megaman Battke Network 6 Cybeast Gregar/ Falzar with the events of the Rockman. EXE Operate Shooting Star.

* * *

This - Speaking

_This - Thinking_

* * *

"Megaman, do we have any battle requests?" said a bored Lan.

"Lan currently there are no battle requests." said Megaman.

"Oh Megaman, what will I do now?" said Lan in a worrying tone.

"I know! Why won't you do your homework instea of doing nothing?' said Megaman.

"Only if Geo was here I would be having a good time!" said Lan.

Suddenly when Megman was about to reply, a beam of light came from ACDC School!

"What was that thing?" said Megaman.

"I don't know but we should check it out!" said Lan.

"Hey Lan! What ya' doing? We might be heading for trouble!" said Megaman.

"Meh, trouble is nothing to me" said Lan in a reckless tone to Megaman.

They headed for ACDC School and found a big floating circle.

_"What the!? What is this thing?"_ Lan said in his head.

Megaman then said "Aren't those what the Clock Genius left when he was deleted?"

Then suddenly they heard a familliar voice come from the Time Warp.

It said "Lan, Megaman..."

* * *

Will it be friend or enemy? Tune in next time for the answer!

SB: Well what do you think of my first fan fiction? If you find any mistakes kindly message me right away!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Return

If you find any spelling mistakes kindly message me right away!

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Return

* * *

A hand suddenly went out the warp hole.

Lan heard a familliar voice said "Yo Lan, I could sure use your help. Can you pull me out of here?".

Megaman then heard a voice of a wolf saying "No response. Looks like I have to kick you out of here!".

He heard a voice of a human boy say "OUCH!".

Then Lan heard a voice of a talking wolf say "When did you get fat kid?".

The human boy got out of the Time Warp successfully.

"Yo Lan! Long time no see!" said the boy.

"Geo! Long time no see too!" said Lan.

"Kid are you going to invite your friends or what?" asked Omega-Xis.

"Yeah yeah I'm going to invite them later." said Geo.

"But how are you going to go back to your present time when the Time Warp is gone?" asked Megaman and Lan.

"Dr. Goodall modified my Hunter-VG so I can come back here any time I want to." said Geo

"Lan wanna go camping?" said Yai, Dex and Mayl.

"I tought you all went to different places?" said a curious Lan.

"Daddy need to go back because he went to a bussinness meeting." said Yai.

"Hotel reservations are full" said Mayl.

"There are too many wimps in Cyber City!" said Dex.

When Dex finished talking another Time Warp appeared in the sky.

Sonia was about to fall to the ground when Geo caught her in his arms.

"Nice catch kid! But there's more incoming!" shouted Omega-Xis.

All of Geo's friends fell down the Time Warp and fell. When Geo was about to get hit, Omega-Xis pushed Geo causing Geo Friend's to hit the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" asked a reging Luna.

Geo then dropped Sonia and then asked "How did you get here?"

Sonia then answered "We asked Dr. Goodall to know where you are and then she said you were in the past, so I asked Dr. Goodall to modify my Hunter-VG and then she modified it and your friends followed me and said you didn't do your homework.".

"Kiddo you said you've done all your homework?" asked Omega-Xis.

"What homework?' asked Geo.

"How did you know?" asked Geo.

"Ms. Stelar told me you didn't do your homework!" said Luna.

"But I tought I hid in my locker!" said Geo.

"Oh that..." said Omega-Xis.

"What did you do to it?" asked Geo.

"I was looking for a chip and I forgot to keep all your stuff in your locker. Sorry kid" said Omega-Xis.

"Alright alright." said Geo.

"So you gonna go camping or what?" asked Lan's friends.

"Sure give me a minute to pack my things, Geo you coming?" said Lan.

"Sure, lucky thing I brought all my clothes and important stuff." said Geo.

"Can I go too?" asked Sonia.

"Sure you can, but do you have extra clothes?" asked Mayl.

"I always bring extra clothes in my bag, I'm always prepared!" said Sonia.

"Can me, Bud and Prez come too?" asked Zack.

"Everyone can come as long as they have extra clothes." said Geo.

"Geo can you come with me and get my clothes?" asked Luna.

"Later Prez, I'm gonna battle Lan and Megaman first." said Geo.

30 Minutes later

Lan And Megaman's POV

"Jack In Megaman Execute!"

"CyberSwrd Battle Chip In Download!"

"Plasma Cannon!"

"Eat this, Minibomb!"

"FULL SYNCHRO!"

"Gahhh!"

Omega and Geo's POV

"Transcode Megaman!"  
*Gulp*

"Thanks Omega!"

After an hour of battling.

"Woah, that was an intense battle!" said Geo

*RING RING*

"Answer the phone Geo!" said Omega.

"So you coming or what?" asked Sonia.

"We'll be there in a second!" said Geo.

* * *

Will they make it in time or will they not? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

SB:So do you like it or not? Kindly message me if you find any spelling mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3 - Program Deleted!

SB:If you find any spelling mistake/s kindly message me right away!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Program Deleted!

* * *

**After Lan, Geo and friends arrived at Oran Isle.**

"I suppose you two should know how to change clothes without being naked, am I not right?' said Bud as he approached Dex and Lan.

"Of course we do!" said Lan and Dex.

"While you 5 enjoy chattering with each other, we will be changing clothes in Yai's boat."

said Mayl and Sonia.

**After 2 hours of fun.**

*RING RING*

"Lan get the phone!* said Megaman.

"I'm on it!" said Lan.

"Lan this is Chaud. According to Dr. Wily, a hacker hacked Iris and Colonel and deleted the 2 Network Programs." said Chaud in a straight tone.

"The 2 Net Programs deleted?!" said Lan.

"Yes, the 2 Net Programs have been deleted. There has been also an occupation on all areas of the Net. Lan send Megaman and we will liberate these areas. I will contact all the other members, but we need another recruit for the replacement of Colonel." said Chaud.

"I think I got someone ready to replace Colonel" said Lan as he was grinning at Geo.

"Well I would like you and that person to go at MissionCtrl at SciLab ASAP" said Chaud.

"You can count on us Chaud!" said Lan.

"Transcode Megaman!"

"I'll be traveling through the EM Waves, But Lan, how are you going to travel?" asked Geo in SF Megaman form.

"I'll be traveling through the Cyber World with the Reverse Synchro Chip." answered Lan.

"We'll be going to SciLab. We will be back as soon as we can!" said Lan and Geo.

**After Lan and Geo arrived at MissionCtrl.**

"We're here!" said Lan.

"Your friend's name is Geo Stelar, am I not right?" asked Chaud.

"You got that right!" said Geo.

"But you need to pass the Initiation, which means you need to battle Protoman." said Chaud.

"But first I need to find a Wave Road here so I can access the Computer." said Geo.

"Let me do this kid, I haven't had a good battle by myself in ages!" said Omega.

"Alright you can do this one." said Geo.

BATTLE START!

"Program Advance! Life Sword!" Protoman Shouted.

"I'll destroy that sword of yours with my claws and fangs!" bragged Omega-Xis.

*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHH HHHHHHH*

"What the!? Not a scratch on his armor!" said Protoman.

"Now time for my attack! Lock-on! LongSwrd!" shouted Omega-Xis.

"I'm jacking out." said Protoman.

"I'm outta here." said Omega.

"You are in the team Geo. The mission will start tomorrow so you still have time to have some rest." said Chaud.

"We should go back to Oran Isle." said Lan.

"Let's access it with the net!" said Geo.

"Good idea!" said Lan.

**After 30 Minutes.**

"We're back!" said Lan and Geo.

"Just in time for dinner!" said Bud.

*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCHMUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCHMUNCH MUNCH*

"Let's sleep early so we can get ready for tomorrow." said Geo.

"ZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...Huh, what?" said Lan.

"Nevermind" said Geo.

* * *

SB: Kindly message me if there are any spelling mistakes and I will fix this ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4 - Liberation Mission Prep

SB: If you find any mistakes, kindly let me know by messaging me.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Liberation Mission Preparations

* * *

"Wake up Lan!" shouted Megaman to Lan so he could wake up.

"It ain't gonna work, Let's try my method!" said Mega to Megaman

"Do it!" said Megaman.

*BAM*

"What was that for?" asked Lan and Geo.

"It's because you won't wake up so Omega-Xis kicked the both of you in your buttocks." said Megaman while laughing.

"You got mail Lan!" said Megaman.

"It's from Chaud, I'll read it." said Megaman.

"The Liberation Mission will start in 5 minutes. Send them to the entrance at Oran Area 3.

"Let's get ready Geo, we might be late!" said Lan to Geo.

*Jack In Megaman Execute!*

*Transcode Megaman!*

**When Megaman and SF Megaman arrived at the entrance of Oran Area 3.**

"Good, both of you are here." said Protoman to the two Megamen.

"But where are the others?" asked Lan.

"Chaud wasn't contact the others, there has been an interferance with the connection." said Protoman.

"So it means the 3 of us are battling?" asked Geo.

"Not quite. Chaud was able to contact Raika. Serchman should be here any moment." said Protoman.

"Sorry I'm late." said Serchman as he was running to where they where standing.

"Do you think you can unlock this cyber door?" asked Protoman.

"I'll do what I can." said SerchMan

SerchMan was then attacked by a powerful blast.

"Aaarggh, That door is full of darkpower, We're powerless against it." said Serchman.

"Kid fire the Megabuster." said Omega.

"The cyber door opened, but there are some viruses blocking the way." said Mega.

"I'll delete those wimps." bragged Protoman.

*FWOOSH*

"Let's head on to the next area to start the mission." said Protoman to the other members.

* * *

SB: If you find any mistakes message me right away!


End file.
